Kim Nam Joo (1995)
Perfil thumb|350px|Kim Nam Joo *'Nombre:' 남주 / Namjoo *'Nombre completo: '김남주 / Kim Nam Joo *'Nombre chino:' 金南珠 / Jin Na Zhou *'Apodo:' Princess Mirror, DivaJoo, sarangdungy. *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Compositora, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Seocho-dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''165cm *'Peso: '48kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Cerdo *'Familia: 'Padres. *'Agencia: Play M Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation Dramas * Bad Boy Detective 2 (NaverTV Cast, 2018) * Bad Boy Detective (NaverTV Cast, 2017) * Investigator Alice 2 (NaverTV Cast, 2016) * Investigator Alice (NaverTV Cast, 2015) Temas para dramas * Stay with me (junto a Pullik) tema para I Wanna Hear Your Song (2019) * I Pray for You (junto a Bomi) tema para School 2017 (2017) Temas para películas * Shake tema para "Deep" (2017) * The Magic tema para "Tom Little and the Magic Mirror" (2015) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2019) con Apink (ep 458, 459) *One Day Healing Trip (OLIVE, 2018) con Hayoung *Unnie Tem Season 2 (NaverTV, 2018) *Why With People (JTBC, 2018) *Dingo "Strange Cafeteria" (Dingo TV, 2018) junto a Chorong *Dingo Travel (Dingo TV, 2018) junto a Bomi *Wednesday Food Talk (TvN, 2018) junto a Eunji *Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2018) edición Sabah *Cafe Collab (Naver, 2018) ep. 11 *Photo People (Naver, 2017) con Jung Hye Sung ep. 3 *Fantastic Duo 2 (SBS, 2017) *Idol School (Mnet, 2017) aparición especial *JYP's Party People (SBS, 2017) *Run to You (1theK, 2017) *KRush (KBS, 2017) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS,2017) *Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN, 2017) con Apink *Knowing Brother (JTBC, 2017) con Apink ep. 81 *VICTON Born Identity (1theK, 2017) ep. 1-2 *The Show Fan PD (SBS, 2017 - Como MC) *We Got Married - (MBC, 2017) con [Apink (ep 359-360) *Golden Tambourine (Mnet, 2017) *Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' (KBS, 2017) *Hiphop Nation 2 (jTBC, 2017) *Yang Nam Show (Mnet, 2016) *We Got Married (MBC, 2016) - Invitada Especial *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2016) *Hello Friends (KBS, 2016) *Girls Who Eat Well (jTBC, 2016) * Apink's Extreme Adventure (2016) *God's voice (SBS, 2016) con Chorong *Fantastic Duo (SBS ,2016) con Hayoung *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2016) con Eunji *Tasty Road 2 (OliveTV, 2016) como MC con Bomi *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *Sugar Man (jTBC, 2015) con Bomi *Duet Song Festival 8+ (MBC, 2015) *Off To School (jTBC, 2015) *My Little Television (MBC, 2015) *Tutoring Across Generation (MBC, 2015) *Slimmy Lunch Box (SBS 2015.05.23) con Bomi *Star King (SBS, 2014.12.27) con Bomi *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.12.01) con Eunji, Bomi y Hayoung *A Pink Oven Radio (1theK, 2014) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.04.14) con Eunji * (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II Ep 258 (30.11.2014 junto a Bomi) *Apink Showtime (2014) *(SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (02.03.2014 junto a Bomi, '''Eunji y Hayoung) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013) MC especial junto a Bomi * 4Minute Travel Maker (QTV, 2012) *A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012) *1000 songs Challenge (SBS 2011.06.05) con Bomi & Eunji *Birth of a Family (KBS2, 2011) *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011) *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011) Programas de Radio * '''2014: SimSimTaPa (MBC 2014.05.27) Con CNU y Gongchan (B1A4) * 2017: Lee Hongki's Kiss The Radio con Seunghyun (FTISLAND) Videos Musicales *'2016:' Merry Summer *'2013:' A year ago (2013) w/Eunji *'2013:' United Cube Artists - Christmas Song *'2013:' Fante Time *'2012: 'Mario - MAYDAY *'2010:' BEAST - Beautiful Musicales * 2017: Romeo & Juliet 'Anuncios' *'2017': The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink *'2014': Skoolooks con Apink y Im Siwan (ZE:A) *'2013': Skoolooks con Apink y B.A.P *'2012': Elsword conApink *'2011-2013': Skoolooks con Apink y Beast *'2011': "Converse Korea" con Apink *'2011': "LG U+Zone" con Apink *'2011': "Ceylon Tea"con Apink y Kim Yuna *'2011': "Cottiny"con Apink *'2007': Lottehealth Dream Kids * 1999: LG Digital con Park Ji Bin Colaboraciones *'2018:' Namjoo X Seungsik - I see the light (EDaily Culture Awards) *'2017:' Namjoo (ft. Eunkwang & Changsub) - 24hours (Golden Tambourine) *'2017:' HUH GAK X Namjoo - I need You *'2017:' Joosuc, Basick, Microdot, Changjo (Ft Namjoo) - '따분해 (Boring)' *'2016: '''Namjoo,' Bomi, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB) - The Angel Who Lost Its Wings *'''2016: Bomi, Namjoo, Chae Yeon (DIA), L.E (EXID), Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) - Our night Is prettier Than your Daytime *'2015:' Kim Jin Pyo - Merry Summer (feat. Namjoo) *'2015:' Damiano - Sweet Now (feat. Namjoo *'2015:' Namjoo & Kim Sin Kyang – When It’s At Night (MBC Duet Song Festival 8) *'2015:' Namjoo, Eun Ji, L & Hoya - Not Tomorrow, Start Today (DMZ Peace Concert 2015) *'2014:' Eun Ji & Namjoo - Harmony (Yoo Hee Yeol's Skecthbook) *'2014:' PHANTOM (feat. Namjoo) - Seoul Lonely (Presentaciones en Vivo) Composiciones * 2018: Apink - Star And * 2016: Apink - Lost Pieces 'Discografía' Digital Single Reconocimientos * 2019: I`M Celuv Awards: "Tension out of this world" * 2017: Golden Tambourine Best of Best Heung: 'Hot Stage Award' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Apink ** Posición: Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. *'Sub-Unidad:' Pink BnN * Tipo de voz: '''Soprano. ** '''Rango: Eb3 ~ G6 (3 octavas y 2 notas) * Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (fluido) e inglés (intermedio) *'Educacion: ' **Dong Myung Kindergarten, Won Myung Elementary School **Seoil Middle School **Seoul Arts High School ** Universidad de Sungkyunkwan (Departamento de artes escénicas) *'Colores favoritos': Morado y rosado. *'Club de fans:' Jooters *'Lema:' "Voy a poner mi esfuerzo en cualquier momento ". *Audicionó con la canción "I Have Nothing" de Whitney Houston. *Es fan de Ryeowook de Super Junior y Raehyun de F. Cuz. * Desde que Namjoo colaboró en las presentaciones de "Seoul Lonely" con Phantom, estos se hicieron amigos y al final de las presentaciones los chicos le regalaron un oso enorme de peluche. * Abrió su propia linea de ropa llamada "Sugar Please" Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Seven Springs of A Pink Namjoo 3.jpg Kim Nam Joo (1995)2.jpg Kim Nam Joo (1995)3.jpg descarga16657.jpg Kim_Nam_Joo05.jpg Kim_Nam_Joo06.jpg namjoo-5th.jpg Namjoo08.jpg Videografía Jang Hyun Seung, Jung Eun Ji & Kim Nam Joo - A Year Ago|Hyun Seung, Eun Ji & Nam Joo - A Year Ago Kim Nam Joo & Yuk Sung Jae - Photograph|Nam Joo & Sung Jae - Photograph Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:Play M Entertainment